Nordreich (2nd)
border |flagdescription = Official Flag of Nordreich |flag2 = War Flag of Nordreich.svg border |flag2description = War Flag of Nordreich |motto = Blood is Eternal |team = Maroon |color1 = #b00000 |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |founder = kingzog, John C Calhoun, Emperor ß, Vinzent Zeppelin, Striderwannabe |foundedon = 6 May 2009 |leader = *'Kaiser:' Nemhauser *'Kronprinz:' Oro Ibah Aozpi |officials = *'Kanzler:' TurnipCruncher, Redneck *'Reichsmarschall:' Johan Pitka *'Reichsbanker:' Vacant *'Minister of Culture and Propaganda:' Trebs *'Minister of Education:' Vacant *'Minister of Foreign Affairs:' Kaiser Hanssen *'Minister of the Interior:' Wolfgang von Sterreich |teamsenate = Ninja of Benefica-Land |internationalrelations = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nordreich |ircchannel = #nordreich |forumurl = http://cybernations.nordreich.eu/ |joinurl = http://cybernations.nordreich.eu/ucp.php?mode=register |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Nordreich |othernotes = |statsdate = 17th October, 2014 |totalnations = 99 |totalstrength = 5,329,226 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 53,831 |totalnukes = 1,941 |aidslots = 173 / 585 |rank = 25 |score = 21.21 }} Nordreich is a Maroon Team alliance re-founded 6 May 2009 which bills itself as a Germanic imperialist alliance. History Following the disbandment of the original Nordreich in 2007, a large portion of its members joined Kaiser Martens's Norden Verein. This alliance, which pursued similar ideological, domestic, and foreign policies to that of Nordreich was forced to disband on 15 August 2008. With an ideological void being left in the Cyberverse, numerous discussions occurred on Nordreich's community forums regarding the possibility of reforming as an alliance in Cyber Nations. However, due to concerns over the viability of such a plan, many of which revolved around possible international interpretation of the Continuum-NoV War surrender terms, these plans never came to immediate fruition. During the Karma War, however, with the Continuum and its allies finding themselves badly outnumbered, numerous members of the Nordreich Community decided that the time was right to reform as an alliance. After approximately two weeks of planning, Nordreich announced its reformation on 6 May 2009. Although the fledgling alliance held only eight members on its second day of existence and no treaties to ensure its security, membership quickly grew as members of the former Nordreich and its predecessor organizations came from across the world, including the members of the Lone Star Republic, who merged with Nordreich a week after its formation. Nordreich has signed several international treaties, and participated in the Second Unjust War (against Valhalla). Declaration of Direction Nordreich is a Maroon-sphere alliance that upholds the principles of Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation. Centered around Germanic Folkish Nationalism, Nordreich stands in firm opposition to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism, finding both in their extreme forms, as incompatible with the preservation and of traditional European culture and ideals. Primarily based on Germanic culture, values and languages, the Greater Northern Reich is neither politically left-wing nor right-wing, welcoming ideas straddling the political spectrum, welcoming members from all walks of life, so long as they do not embody or further a threat to the Volk. The Reich (being a Pan-European organization) officially promotes and encourages the proper revival of European culture and folklore in an effort to restore the values, industriousness and over all efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization. United by blood, we strive to protect our unique culture and with it, the people of Nordreich. Nordlandic Migration Laws Section I: Immigration to Nordland In order for a nation to be admitted into Nordreich, it must meet the following requirements: *A: It must not be in a state of war with any Alliances. *B: It must not be on any Alliance's ZI or Perma-ZI list. *C: It must not owe technology or money to any Alliances.* *D: It must become a member of the Maroon trading sphere within 15 days of membership.** *E: It must have an appropriate ruler and nation name. *F: It must take an introductory course in the Reichsakademie before attaining full membership. *G: It must submit the immigration form. Section II: Emigration from Nordland *A: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while Nordreich is in a state of war. *B: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while owing Nordreich money or technology. *C: The resignation form must be submitted. *D: Departure without meeting the requirements above will be considered desertion. *F: Deserters will be shot. The citizenry of Nordreich Nordreich is a meritocratic constitutional monarchy based on the principals of Loyalty, Duty, Honour and Folk. The great state of Nordreich is structured on the traditional levels of class and nobility in use by the great monarchies of Europe wherein each class serves as a depiction of merit and loyalty displayed by the citizen within Nordreich. Classes of citizen range from vassal to the glorious title of Reichskaiser von Nordreich. Because of Nordreich's meritocratic nature, each citizen will progress in title based upon the effort and merit displayed. There can be little doubt that those who contribute the most time, effort and willingness to work with others will partake in forging the future of Nordreich. Leadership and command structure Kaiser The Reichskaiser (Kaiser; Emperor) is the name of the highest position in Nordreich. The position is similar to many other heads of state across the Cyberverse. The Reichskaiser is the sovereign and monarch of Nordreich until death or resignation. It is the Reichskaiser in whom is vested the power to issue declarations on behalf of the Reich. He is the ceremonial Head of State, and the head of Nordreich nobility. Kronprinz The Kronprinz (Crown Prince) is the name of Nordreich's heir-apparent and second in command to the greater Nordic Reich. The position of Kronprinz is awarded based on merit by Nordreich's Kaiser and confirmed by vote of the Althing. The Kronprinz stands as the second highest position of the Nordreich nobility and was first bestowed upon Vinzent Zeppelin of Vacuum Valley in August 2009. Althing The Nordreich Althing (Parliament) is the legislature of the Nordreich government. Four members are elected by suffrage of citizens; the remaining five are appointed by the Kaiser. The Nordreich Althing acts both as an advisory body to the Kaiser and Kronprinz, and approves or rejects official policies, laws and treaties. Volksrepublik The Volksrepublik (Body Republic) is the common assembly, where each citizen of Nordreich, regardless of status, has the right to submit proposals and ideas, and voice his or her opinions on official matters in the Reich in a positive and constructive manner. The Volksrepublik of Nordreich is the birthplace of many of Nordreich's policies and protocols. Die Reichsregierung The Reichsregierung (Imperial Cabinet) is the term used to describe the ministerial body of Nordreich. Members of the Nordreich Reichsregierung have executive responsibility over their respective departments, overseen by the Kaiser. Die Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht is the professional military service of Nordreich. The Nordreich Wehrmacht has a long history of excellence and is widely respected for its strength and efficiency. Membership in the Wehrmacht is compulsory for all citizens, and readiness protocol ensures that the military of Nordreich is able to act decisively and on short notice whenever the need arises. Die Abwehr The Abwehr is the acting intelligence service of Nordreich. The Abwehr was officially established as a governmental body of Nordreich on the 8th of October 2009 with the passing of The Nordreich Intelligence Act, an act through which Nordreich claims the ability to compile and store pertaining to a member's accomplishments during their residence in Nordreich. The stated purposes of the Abwehr are to act as a counter-measure to infiltration and espionage attempts while doubling as an internal intelligence and secret-police force to thwart covert attacks against the people of Nordreich. Die Reichsbank The Nordreich Reichsbank is the center for economic advancement in Nordreich and is headed by the Reichsbanker. The Reichsbank is responsible for planning and effecting growth and aid programs, including the famed and exclusive Vazeiten system. The Reichsbank was most notably led by Kronprinz Vinzent Zeppelin, who revolutionized the Nordland economy as the author of the comprehensive Reichsbank Guide and the architect of Vazeiten. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Nordreich Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the head office of Nordreich's diplomatic sector. It is the Minister of Foreign affairs who is responsible for the issuing and directing of Nordreich diplomats to establish and maintain communications with other alliances. The Nordreich Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for the monitoring and interpretation of international events. The position of Foreign Minister has been reputed as being one of the most difficult roles in the state of Nordreich. Notable past Foreign Ministers include Isolde, kingzog, and bandnerd. Ministry of the Interior The Nordreich Ministry of the Interior is responsible for the writing and updating of protocol within the Imperial Libraries of Nordreich. The Minister of the Interior is responsible for ensuring that all of Nordreich's standing guides, protocols, and doctrines are current, relevant, and enforced within their respective departments. The position of Minister of the Interior was held most notably by Wartides14 in Nordreich 2006. The majority of existing protocol within Nordreich has been worked on or authored in its initial form by Wartides. The post of Minister of the Interior is currently held by Wolfgang von Sterreich. International Relations Blocs Former blocs War history Announcements *The Will Of The Norns *Nueva Norns *Nordreich - Lone Star Republic Merger *Treason and Stupidity: We're Opposed *A Speech to Nordreich: Our First 30 Days *Treaty of Ottawa *Nordreich - Republic of Aquisgrana Friendship Pact *A New Charter *Nordreich Election Results and NOIR Admission *Nordreich - The Sasori Initiative Friendship Pact *Nordreich - Magna Europa Merger *Nordreich Reaches Two Milestones *The Death T*oll Pact *Coronation, Charter Revision and Government Changes *Leave the Gun, Take the Cannolis *Treaty of Nidaros *Nuclear Milestone and Policy *Nordreich Declares War on Valhalla *The Steel & Iron Accords *Government Changes and Nobility Promotions *Exportation of the Nordreich State Flag *The Nordreich Flag Exportion Division Expands Its Selection *Den Nordenskonventionen *Nordreich Reaches Three Milestones *The RagNoRoK Accords *The Concordat of Vanaheimr *The Gods of the Northern Kingdom *The Berlin - Kiev Accords *Swords in the Winds *Nordreich announces new MoFA and MoCaP *The Children of Nyx See also Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Re-established alliances